Truth or Dare
by Readmymind1621
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are bored one night and decide to play a game. First story...come and have a look
1. Chapter 1

1Truth OR Dare

Bella's POV

God, I am so bored. It's 3:30 in the morning, and I can't sleep. In fact, I haven't slept in nearly ten years, when Edward changed me into a vampire. Not that I regret the change or anything. I gained a lot when I changed. Edward can actually touch me without the constant fear of hurting me, I am extremely fast and agile, and I can move things with my mind. That ability is pretty useful against humans, and anyone else who gets on my nerves.

Just last week Emmett had the grand idea that he would play a prank on Rosalie, where when she walked into her room a can of paint would fall on her perfectly done hair. However, I walked in first.

I heard the can above me begin to fall, and I jumped out of the way with inhuman speed. Before it could spill on the floor, I stopped the splatter in midair. I let out a growl, which Emmett heard from outside.

Suddenly he came rushing in, obviously wanting to see the damage he had caused. Only he didn't know the splatter was still suspended in midair and ran straight into it. Looks like his plan backfired.

"Oh shoot Emmett, that's going to stain," I said sarcastically. I smirked and left him to clean up the mess.

But back to the present.

I was sitting on the couch making candlesticks do an irish jig in the air. Jasper and Alice are playing chess, and Emmett is crushing handfuls of metal into dust. Why he is doing that is beyond me. I guess it passed the time, but sometimes I really wished I could sleep. In the old days Edward would sing my lullaby and I would be off to sleep.

I am extremely bored right now. Edward and Rosalie are out hunting in the park while the rest of us are just sitting around. I sigh and drop the candles back down onto the table.

Emmett's POV

"Wow guys, this is boring." I dropped the last handful of dust from my hand and begin to pace around the room, trying to think of something to do.

"Yes it is, but there isn't much to do when the rest of the town is asleep," sighed Alice.

"Well we could play a game," Bella said. "Or hunt." Her face suddenly brightened at the idea of seeing Edward.

"Oh Bella! You just saw him," I sighed. She could barely go for more than thirty seconds without him. "And I don't want to go hunting."

I wasn't exactly in the mood for hunting. Though I was bored. Then suddenly I thought of truth or dare, and how the last time Jasper ended up tied to the bottom of a boat for three days in lake Tahoe and Bella ate an entire pizza, with pepperoni.

"Oh Emmett! That is a wonderful idea! This will be so much fun!" exclaimed Alice.

Bella and Jasper both stared at her in confusion.

"What's going to be so much fun, babe?" asked Jasper.

"We're going to play truth or dare! Ohh! I'm so excited." Wow, Alice hasn't been this excited since she and Edward stole all of Rosalie's clothes for a week. She's literally bouncing. Bella on the other hand didn't look too excited. I laughed loudly at her expression.

Bella POV

Oh God. Is this really happening? Last time we played this Jasper ended up being tied to a boat for three days and I had to eat an entire pizza. It took me three days to cough up the last piece of pepperoni!

"Oh Emmett," I sighed. I looked at the my big brother and his cute dimples shone through as he laughed his head off. "Must we?" I asked.

Emmett's laugh got louder and he answered "Of course! Alice said it would be fun!" One look at Alice confirmed this. Her excitement was barely containable. 'She is literally bouncing,' I thought to myself.

"Fine! I'll play." I shot a glare at both of them.

"Babe are you in?" Alice wondered.

"Of course!" Jasper smiled at me and sent calming waves in my direction. I still sent a candlestick zooming at all of them.

"Hey! Watch it there Bella or we will be mean!" exclaimed Emmett. They were already going to be mean. Making me play this game was mean. I sighed again and asked Emmett "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Nothing you can do can be that bad. I can take whatever you throw at me Ms. Clumsy." Low blow. I hadn't been clumsy in ten years. Oh how silly that boy could be sometimes.

"Fine. If you can handle anything, then I dare you to be dressed up by Alice, with makeup and girls clothing. And, you have to let Edward see you." I smiled triumphantly at him. His face froze in shock while Jasper and Alice laughed. Edward would never let him live this one down.

Emmett POV

I can't believe I am letting Alice do this to me. Good lord how does this women have such hideous clothes? And how much make up is she putting on me? It's been 15 minutes

"There, all done " Alice said in her sing song voice. " Don't you just look beautiful? Rosalie will be so jealous "

Oh God, I didn't think about Rose. She will think I look ridiculous. I stood up and went to look in the mirror. "Oh my God " I groaned. "I look like a street walker!" I had about 15 pounds of black eyeliner on, fake eyelashes, bright red blush on my cheeks, and a sickening shade of red lipstick from the 80's. And I was wearing blue leggings and a tight pink dress with sequins splashed all over it.

"You look so pretty Emmett," laughed Alice.

"Ha ha. Yea you laugh it up sis. You're up next." Her face sank quickly, I was happy to note. "Truth or Dare?"

Alice POV

"Dare. I'm up for a challenge." I said nervously. He still hasn't made his mind up. I hope I don't have to steal underwear from Brittany Spears like Edward did last time. He was gone for six hours and had to miss most of the game. And he had to go through Brittany spears underwear drawer. Ahh. I shuddered at the thought of that.

Emmett screwed up his face in concentration thinking about what he should do to me. 'Ha,' I thought smugly. He can't even think of anything. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I suddenly had a vision.

"Awww crap. Please Emmett, don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Alice POV

"Emmett, don't. I'm telling you right now there is no way I am going to do that." I sighed and leaned into Jasper and looked over at Bella, searching for some help. Though, she just looked confused, and slightly amused.

"What is he going to do?" Bella asked with a laugh. "Why are you so worried?" You know, it wasn't that long ago that Bella threw candlesticks at us because we were making her play this game. Now her face is let up with excitement, and is that triumph I see? I glared at her.

"What? This is your fault you know. I didn't want to play, but you did. Now, what is going on?" Bella inquired. Emmett was chuckling across from me while Jasper was trying his best to keep from doing the same.

"I dare you to act and dress as a hillbilly for two weeks, and hunt nothing but squirrels." Emmett laughed loudly at his little dare. I cringed at the vision I had just received. It is bad. I have to wear a wig that is braided on the sides, cow boy boots, and plaid button up shirts. Now this wouldn't be so bad, but I also have to adopt this ridiculous accent and say things like, 'He-ey y'all,' and 'mmm-mmmh, that sure is some good coookin,'and 'the confederacy still lives on!' And to top it all off, I only get to hunt squirrels. Blah. Bears and mountain lions are hardly that appetizing, so squirrels are going to be like eating brussel sprouts for two weeks straight. I can feel my gag reflex already preparing itself for the next two weeks.

"Fine, Emmett. I'll act ridiculous and dress in old ratty clothes in public. But I refuse to do all of the time. The squirrels are bad enough. Ick."

"Ok. But then you have to drive an El Camino while you are out." Emmett shot back with a rueful grin. I sighed, but nodded my head. It looks like my immediate future will be filled with cowboy hats and junker car. Ugh.

"Oh Alice," Jasper said while sending soothing waves of emotion. "Don't worry it won't be too bad." Oh I love Jasper. He always knows how to make me feel better. "Oh babe. By the way, I'm not going to be in public with for the next two weeks. You're dare is really embarrassing." He laughed and quickly scooted out of the way of elbow, which was just about to collide with his perfect abs.

"You know, you shouldn't have said that." I smirked menacingly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Jasper. I was happy to note the hint of nervousness that touched his eyes. Luckily I knew Jasper like the back of my hand, and what would really hurt.

"Good," I made my voice sound bubbly and sugary sweet. His eyes got just a tad more nervous. Who knew that my sweet voice could have such a compelling affect? "You have to go on a date with a human girl, of Emmett's choosing." I smiled triumphantly as I saw his future date, with thick, black glasses, frizzed out hair, and a laugh that sounded as is she was choking a crow to death.

"Oh, Emmett, you always come through," I laughed. Bella and Emmett couldn't contain their amusement for at least ten minutes. Jasper looked dejectedly at the floor the entire time. At least until he dared Bella.

Bella POV

Oh my gosh. These dares are hilarious. Tears would be streaming down my face if I could cry right now. Ha. Alice has to act like a Southerner and Emmett is dressed as a girl. Gosh I wish Edward and Rosalie were here. I looked up at Jasper who hadn't said anything since he heard what his dare was, at least ten minutes ago. My eyes quickly flashed to his face, and I swear if my heart was beating, it would've stopped cold. There was a wicked glint that I usually only saw on Emmett's face, when he was planning some kind of prank.

"Truth or dare Bella?" He said. Oh no. If I said truth, the three of them would just make fun of me, or ask some awkward question about Edward and I. But, if I said dare, he might make me eat something, again.

"Ugh, dare."

"Hmm...Oh, I got one! I dare you to hide all of Edward's CD's, and the piano, and not to tell him where they are until I go on my date." Jasper had the audacity to smile! Oh no. This is going to be bad.

"Oh, no no no no. No. There is no way I am going to do that." I flicked my eyes around to the other three. "No. I can't, he will kill me." The last time someone touched his CD's he flung the 3000 plasma out the window. "No, I refuse." There is no way I am doing that. "You can do it. I won't."

"Actually, you are the only one who can do it. He can't read your mind. And if you hide it without telling us, you are the only one who would know, well besides Alice here." Jasper is so dead. I looked at Alice's face, and wasn't too surprised to see it blank. A second later she shook herself, and beamed at me.

"Oh Bella, that is brilliant." Her smile was infectious. "He will never find it there! Oh but you need to hurry. He's going to be back as soon as you get back!" Suddenly I was really excited. Like, way more excited than I should have been. I glared at Jasper, then at Emmett, who was smiling at the turn of events.

"Stop it Jasper. I'm going to do it. I don't need you messing with my emotions. Alice, you need to help me so we can do it in time, and Emmett, well, just distract Rosalie and Edward until we get back." I commanded.

"Well how am I supposed to do that?" Emmett asked.

"Just look pretty, and don't smear your makeup!"

Alice and I ran upstairs to grab Edward's CD's and some boxes. We started throwing the CD's into the boxes as quick as we could, then wrapped the cardboard in plastic bags, and taped the entire thing. If Edward had been human, it would take him ages to unwrap all the tape. He he. Maybe this would be more fun than I thought.

Within five minutes, Alice and I were running out of the house, with inhuman speed, towards the river a mile from the house. We ran and skipped and laughed the entire way there. The river was quite large and deep, so we tied some rocks to the boxes with some rope we brought and threw the CD's in. Hah, it would take him forever to find those. Though I would probably just end up telling him any way. Edward can be quite persuasive when he wanted to. After more than ten years with him, I still wasn't immune from his kisses and unnatural beauty. My knees were weak just thinking about him.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about telling him. You know the consequences if you don't do a dare." Alice stated. Shoot. She must've seen a vision. And she is right. If I were to tell Edward, everyone would get the chance to come up with something I had to do. Last time I didn't complete a dare, I had to work for a week at McDonald's. I nearly called the Volturi just to finish me instead of dealing with one more bratty kid or greasy hamburger. Ugh, how did I used to love that place while I was human.

"Bella, we need to get back to the house. Edward is going to be back in a few minutes and he can't suspect anything. Ha ha." Was she laughing at me or how Edward was going to react when he found his entire music collection at the bottom of the river. Hmm. Maybe I should n't dwell on that. We turned from the rushing water and ran as fast as we could back to the house.

"How pissed is Edward going to be?" I asked. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Hmm. How did she know that?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I have been out hunting with Rosalie for four hours now, and I think I might kill myself. Her thoughts are tedious and vain. I made the mistake of going near the river when we set out, and she hasn't stopped analyzing her appearance.

_Wow. My hair looks awesome today. Haha, not that it doesn't always look awesome. My legs look really good in these pants. This top totally accentuates my awesome body. I can't believe anyone wouldn't want me..._ Her eyes suddenly flashed to my face.

Oh God. Not this again. You know, she is completely aware that I can hear her, yet she continues to have these asinine thoughts around me. I mean honestly, I would rather listen to the dying screech of a crow that has just been shot through the heart by a flaming arrow. Hell, I would rather be shot through the heart with a flaming arrow, then run over by a 18-wheeler. Well, maybe not the 18-wheeler bit, that would just be uncomfortable. But I do want to see my sweet Bella. She is much more selfless, and pretty, and loving. Hmm, maybe we should head back.

"Rosalie, would you like to head back? We have been out here long enough, and you have already caught two elk." Why she caught those elk are beyond me though, they are neither appetizing nor are they fun to hunt. There is just no fight in them.

"Yeah, I guess so. We should go back and finish the cars." We had been having a surprisingly fun time working on the cars, and I thought it would be nice to bond with my sister over to blood. Obviously, this was not the case.

"Well, maybe we could leave that to tomorrow," I just want to go back and see my Bella right now. The cars can wait. "I want to see Bella."

"Oh Edward, you saw her four hours ago." _She is fine you know. You can leave her alone for more than a few minutes. She's not as breakable as she used to be, and a lot less clumsy._

She does have a point. Bella had become a lot more graceful since her change, thankfully. And her skin is as hard as granite now. So why do I have this constant need to see her? I guess that is love, for you. It bothers me not to see her, no more worrying.

"Yes I know that Rosalie. But we should be headed back now. It's 4 in the morning." _Okay, brother. Ladies first._ She smirked and dashed off into the trees, back towards the house. I quickly followed suit and sped through the trees with inhuman speed. I thought of Bella and ran to the house with a smile on my lips. We were within eyesight of the house when Rosalie's strange thought went through my head.

_Whoa, what's with the squirrels._ My gaze darted towards the path that lead to the river, and I immediately shuddered. Did someone feed off a squirrel? That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. Rosalie and I ran into the house, and I made a beeline towards my beautiful Bella.

I snaked my arms around her waist and whispered, "Hello, love. Have you missed me?" She immediately tensed in my arms and looked in my eyes with a guilty expression. Well this is strange, I thought.

_What the hell? _This thought raced through Rosalie's mind, and I noticed Alice had a cowboy hat on, and Emmett was wearing a bright orange dress, with makeup all over his face. I shot a glance at Jasper who only shrugged, before turning back to the girl in my arms.

"Bella...?"

Bella POV

Alice and I ran as quickly back to beat Edward to the house. The house was in sight when Alice suddenly veered to the left and grabbed the cutest chubby little squirrel I had ever seen. I looked over at Alice in surprise. There were several emotions being displayed on her face: disgust, hatred, maybe even a little fear. I smiled at her expression, though grimaced at the thought of her actually carrying out the dare.

"Oh Alice don't. That is so gross. Seriously, I will help pick an easy punishment for you. Just. Don't." Ick. Her face twisted with indecision and resentment, but at the mention of the punishment, she quickly looked up at me, and drained the poor little creature.

"Ack! Oh! My! GOD! Blah!" Poor Alice. I'm glad that was not my dare. She looked back at me with a triumphant face and tossed the creature onto the path.

"Let Edward make of that what he will!" Oh god, Edward. He was going to be home soon and I still hadn't hid the piano.

"Alice, the piano!" I rushed inside, with my tiny, pixi-like sister gliding in after me.

"We don't have time, he will be here any moment." She looked at the two boys and said, "Look, there is no time for the piano so do you mind if we just drop that part?" Emmett and Jasper both nodded, and Alice and I went to sit on the couches. Emmett chuckled and threw a hat at Alice, who begrudgingly shoved in on her head. Only a moment later Rosalie and Edward came racing in. In spite of myself, I smiled radiantly to have the love of my life back with me. Then, remembering what I had just done, I looked down at the floor, so that Edward would not see the guilt in my face.

Edward ran up to me gracefully and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hello, love. Have you missed me?" I looked into his eyes and immediately felt horrible about his music. He shot a glance at Emmett, then Jasper, before turning back to me. His eyes were suspicious.

"Bella...?"

"We were playing truth or dare and Emmett had to dress as a girl." I quickly said to stop the questioning before it began.

"Oh, well that seems like fun." He said laughing. "Emmett, may I say that you absolutely stunning today? Really, I didn't know how spectacular orange went with your skin tone before now. And those eyelashes. Wow. Those are something." He looked back at me with enjoyment in his eyes, while Emmett fumed behind him. "May we join?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." Emmett said before I could make a sound. My heart suddenly sank. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh. Well, by judging off your appearance, I'm going to go with truth." Edward's laugh was suddenly cut short by Emmett's reply.

"Good. Then Edward, I want you to truthfully tell me what you think of all of your CD's," he paused for effect, "suddenly disappearing." I cringed. Oh my god. This wasn't happening. Edward shot off the couch and threw looks at Emmett and Jasper, that I know for a fact could have killed a 14-year-old girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

What did they do? Oh my God. What was he talking about. I will kill Emmett. This had to be him. And he must have dared Bella to do it. My eyes suddenly went wide with the realization. I turned to glare at Emmett again.

_Oh damn, he is really pissed. _Emmett

_Maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas. At least Bella did it and not me. _Jasper

What? This was his idea? How could he? I am going to kill him. No- first I am going to figure out what they did with my CD's, then I will kill him, then smack Emmett for laughing.

"Emmett, why don't you stop laughing and go check in with your pimp?" Ha, that wiped the humor off his perfectly, if whorishly, done up face. "Now Jasper, what did you do with my music." I smiled inside with satisfaction as Jasper winced.

"I didn't do anything. Alice and Bella hid all of it."

_Oh thanks Jasper. Why don't you just tell him where we hid everything while your at it. _Alice

"Where are my CD's," I asked Alice in a dead serious tone.

"Oh!" Alice let slip. "Brother you know I will not tell you that, at least not until Jasper's date." She smiled wickedly. Jasper gaped at her, appalled that she would bring that up.

_Hmm. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything Jasper. _ I glared at her, willing her to slip up and tell me where she put everything. _Edward. Don't look at me that way. I'm not going to tell you. _

"Alice!" I demanded. I was rewarded with a chanting of the preamble in my mind.

_We the people, Of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice..._

"Alice!" I am really pissed off right now, and not in the mood for this.

_Ensure domestic tranquility..._

Damn it! Well, Bella will tell me. I looked searchingly into her face to find she looked less guilty than before and more mischievous. Before I could say anything she hopped gracefully to her feet and pressed her beautiful, full lips to my own. I stole a glance at Alice to see what Bella was planning.

_Provide for the common defense... _

"Don't try to get the location from me. I can't tell you until Jasper goes on his date." She smiled again and first glanced and Jasper, then at Rosalie. "Answer Emmett's question and then choose Rosalie to go next. Ok?" Ok? Ok! No it is not ok. All of my CD's are gone and she wants me to brush by this like it never happened! Hell no. I want to get by stuff back, and I want it...

...not now.

I shifted my gaze from Bella, then to Jasper. He was currently getting strong emotions from Rosalie, who was in turn glaring at Jasper. What the...

_Oh I can't believe him. Jasper is so in for it now. Who does he think he is messing with?_

What? Why is she so pissed about my CD's? She is way too vain to actually feel any empathy for me...Oh. Never mind, silly me. She doesn't care about my prized music collection, she cares about her reputation.

_Emmett looks ridiculous. Edward will never let this one go. I will always be known as the one in love with the cross dresser. _

Fine Rosalie, if you don't care about anyone but yourself, then I will give you a reason to complain.

"Ok, love. Emmett, I am extremely pissed off and the retribution for all of your actions," I paused to look dramatically around the room, "will echo through the centuries to come. Now, Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

Rosalie's POV

Well that was a little dramatic, even for Edward. The same Edward who acts like a whack job if you so much as mention playing a little prank on Bella. Who knew he held his music more dear than her.

"I don't," Edward growled. Oops my bad. "And trying to get her thrown in jail for drug possession is not a little prank. Now, do you want vengeance or not?" As he paused, the slightest glint of wickedness flashed in his eyes. "Pick one."

I was momentarily startled by the vehemence in that command, then realized it had been directed towards Jasper. Edward was angrier than those testy bears that Emmett liked to antagonize in the early spring. Hmm. Maybe this would be fun. Jasper could get what was coming to him. Emmett may be as sharp as a marble, but he didn't need to highlight this little tidbit about her own little streetwalker.

"Fine brother, dare." He won't do anything too horrible, we just bonded very nicely over our little trip to the forest earlier. It was quite pleasant and my hair was looking fabulous.

Alice's hysterical laughing broke this little thought with hysterical laughing. "Oh, Edward, you just made this night so much better." Ha ha, blah. This isn't funny. What is she laughing at.

"Well it is actually morning now. Outside is already a bit lighter." His smile made my stomach drop.

"What is she talking about Edward?" Bella asked a little too sweetly. Ugh, I could throw something at her right now. No... I could throw something at Edward. What was going on.

"Oh Alice just saw Rose flirting with every guy, student and teacher, who talk to her tomorrow at school. And I mean over-the-top, batting-her-eyelashes, stoking-their-arms, kind of flirting." Everyone in the room suddenly burst into peals of laughter. Emmett included, oh that no-good, two-bit, bastard!

Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor, while Alice had the audacity to wipe away a fake tear. Humph!

"No, I refuse." I scowled at all of them in turn. "It is disgusting! A teacher! And those children! Good lord. NO!"

"You have to Rose, unless you want to work at McDonald's for a week." Bella managed between her fits of laughter.

"Oh come on babe, it really isn't that bad. It's only for one day." Oh Emmett will pay for that one later.

"Fine. I will do it. But the joke is on all of you. I don't have to talk to anyone and I can glare anyone into silence."

"Not with Jasper playing on every hormonal teenage boy in a five mile vicinity, you won't," Edward said sweetly.

Shit. I hadn't thought of that. Fine. They want to play hardball? I will go along with it. But they will all pay. Not one of them will have a moment's peace tomorrow, or today. Hmm Edward was right, it is getting light out and quick. Well then, be prepared for they worst day of your lives, which is approaching quickly.

"Ok. Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked quickly with challenge dripping from the words. Before Alice or Edward could do anything could do anything, Jasper quickly responded.

"Dare. You never are that original. How bad could it be," Jasper taunted. Oh, if only he knew. Well, judging by the panic dazed looks on Edward's and Alice's faces, and the conflicted and fearful emotions spilling off of them, he did.

Alice tensed and was suddenly filled with dread.

Edward went still as he picked up the thread of thoughts that were currently being entertained in Rosalie's mind.

The rest stopped laughing and grinning and stared blankly at Rosalie.

"Good, now that I have your attention--"

"No," breathed Edward.

"Oh, crap," groaned Alice.

"What did I miss?" Emmett's innocent and confused face almost made her falter, almost.

"Jasper, tomorrow, or today since it is morning and the birds are singing, I dare you to wreak havoc with everyone's emotions. I want all of them to have the highest highs, and the lowest lows. I want every emotion there is known to man to be rolling off that smug face of yours. I want today to be a living nightmare." I paused to let that all sink in. Everyone's face mirrored horror and distress. "So while you think about that I am going to go get ready for school, which is in exactly two hours."

Oh

My

God.

Everyone sat back in dumbfounded silence. Edward broke the silence first.

"Alice, you need to go find an El Camino some where."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's part of the bet. You need to find that car, and a wig." Everyone looked dejectedly at the floor, thinking of the upcoming mess of emotions they were about to face.

This is going to be bad.

**Ok everyone. Please R & R and tell me what you think**


End file.
